


She's Our Cat, and She Wants to be a Pumpkin

by rainy_fangirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Huxloween, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: Hux lets Kylo go to Target unattended. Shenanigans ensue.





	She's Our Cat, and She Wants to be a Pumpkin

“Ben. Solo.” Armitage raised his eyebrows in both confusion and skepticism. “What the hell did you put on my cat?” He asked, hands full of groceries as he nudged the door closed with his hip. 

 

“Respectfully, Armitage Hux,” Kylo sassed back in the teasing, affectionate cadence they reserved only for each other. “She’s our cat, and she wants to be a pumpkin.”

 

Hux glanced down at Millicent, who was meowing indignantly at his feet, none too pleased to be dressed up as she was. “Does she now? Doesn’t look like that to me.”

 

“Wait until you see what I bought you.” He smirked, running a hand through his dark hair. “I was inspired by those eighties pet photos.” 

 

“Jesus Ren.” Armie chuckled, setting down the groceries and pressing a kiss to the top of Kylo’s head. “Remind me why I put up with you?”

 

“Because one of us needs to have some fucking holiday spirit, babe.”


End file.
